Dealing
by sugarart
Summary: Eleven months ago to the day Jack was killed. The question is how are the remaining four Guardians the lose of their youngest member. There is mention that Jack and Bunny were in a relationship. So if you don't like it please don't read. One-shot maybe. Please read and review. I give this Story a K rating just to be safe.


Bunny sat in the sitting room of his burrow looking at the pictures that lined the mantle. It was perhaps the first time in almost a year that he actually took the time to look at them. Some of them where from when it had only been the four of them, but the majority were from after Jack had joined the guardians. Of those only a few didn't have any sign of the frost spirt. That thought brought a small smile to Bunny. Jack was always one to be in front of the camera rather than behind it. There were a few that he tried to avoid like the one taken of him and Jack on there wedding day or the one from their 50th anniversary party. Though the memories behind each photograph were happy and joyous ones they were also a painful reminder that there would never be another.

Aster leaned back in his chair letting out a heavy sigh. He still couldn't believe it was almost eleven months to the day that he had lost his mate. He wouldn't be sitting here now looking at that photographs if it weren't Christmas. The first Christmas he would have in over 200 years without Jack fitting into it in one way or another. It would be the first one in 130 years he would have without his mate by his side. Finally his eyes fell on the one image he had manage to avoid for the last eleven months. Hanging in the center of the wall surrounded by all the other picture was one of him and Jack. Jack had created it for him as an anniversary gift and had given it to him on there last anniversary together. It was their portrait cut into a large snowflake forever preserved in a thin sheet of unmeltable ice. The sight of it brought tears to his eye for the fact it brought more bad reminders. When ever he saw it it reminded him that this was the last bit of Jack's winter magic his warren would ever see. It reminded him that there would be no more anniversary or 'surprise' anniversary parties courtesy of North. It would remind him of all the holiday and parties that no long would be share with him. Worse all it reminded him how empty his burrow would be. Of all the meals no longer to be shared in the company of his mate, and of all the nights he would go to sleep alone and wake up the same way.

Bunny was brought from his thoughts by the sound the clock striking noon. He would be leaving for North's Christmas party in an hour. At the last meeting the four remanding guardian's had decided to go ahead with the party for the simple fact that it had been one of the few party North would throw that he looked forward to. They that no matter what had happen Jack would have wanted them to continue the tradition. In truth if it weren't for the fact that it would what Jack want Bunny would just stay home locked in his burrow with his memories.

Tooth hovered around giving orders to her fairies. Since Jack's death she like Sandy had buried herself in her work. She no longer went out into the field as she often had done when Jack came for a visit. In fact she hardly ever left her palace especially now that it was winter again. Even without the winter spirt the seasons still came. So she stayed in her palace far away from the sight of snow and ice that would remind her of her sweet tooth.

She continued giving orders going through the motions not really feeling joy her work brought her. As she sent a group of fairies off she heard the chirping of another fairy behind her. She turned to see it was Baby Tooth. Tooth stopped and listened to what she had to say. Her eyes widen a little as she realized what time it was if she didn't leave now she would be late to North's. She gave a few more orders before turning to leave with Baby Tooth and several more in tow. She was not looking forward to the party, nor would she go if it weren't for the fact that she felt Jack would have wanted her to be there.

Sandy now sat high above the town of Burgess. Sending dreams to the now sleeping children. As he sent the dreams to the children below Sandy fought back his sad emotions that always seemed to present themselves when he entered this town. Most nights he would avoid it simply sending enough dream sand to cover the town, but never lingered. This had been one of Jack's favorite places. When he wasn't at the Warren with Bunny, or at the Pole with North, or visiting him or tooth, or even spreading spreading winter Jack could always be found here. Sometimes he would play with the children after all the children of Burgess could always see him even at so many years since that ruined Easter.

Today how ever he felt that he needed to be here to give the children of Burgess their dreams in person. It was Christmas after all. Sandy remembered how much Jack loved the holiday much to the annoyance of Bunny. Who would have thought Bunny would marry someone who seemed to love Christmas more than Easter. The thought brought a sad smile to the sandman's face. It was one of the few arguments that had still remained between the two if for no other reason than for the fact it was good for a laugh. Though they would never agree the argument would always end in laughs and smiles from everyone.

Sandy looked at the sky realizing that it was time he made his way to North's. The small smile he had a moment ago replace with a sad frown. He knew that the small get together between him and the other guardian's would be sad, but no one had the heart to cancel the event for the fact Jack had loved it so much. They would likely do it every year to honer the memory of their fallen member, and maybe even someday would enjoy themselves again. But not this year or the year after that. It would take many years for them all to fine a place were they could find some normalcy without Jack. A tear rolled down his cheek as began to think of the events of that fateful day that had lead to this point. He was however just as quick to shove those memories aside.

Sandy looked back over the town once more making sure that he hadn't forgotten anyone. Before the turned to leave a thought came to his mind and he let it speak to him.

_'Merry Christmas Jack,'_ and with that Sandy lifted into the air in the direction of North's palace.

North stood in front of the fire place in his study. One arm pressed against the mantle with his forehead resting on it. Despite his close proximity to the flames North could not feel its warmth. He hadn't felt the warmth of anything since that day. Oh sure he had carried on his duties as guardian, but he found no joy in it as he had the previous years. This year he seemed to only go through the motion trying his best to ignore the empty seat next to him. It had become a tradition in the last 190 years or so that Jack would ride with him on Christmas eve as he delivered the presents to bring a white Christmas to the countries that had the climate for them. North blinked back the memory that was the cause of that empty seat this year, and wished with all his might that there had been some way to save his adoptive son. North looked over to the large window that over looked the tundra. He could see the moon just starting to rise.

"Why Manny, why was he taken from us," North asked the moon for what was most likely the thousandth time. His voice was hoarse as he spoke. It always seemed to sound that way lately. The older guardian let out a heavy sigh when he received no answer. Though he wasn't at all surprised. Manny had been silent these last few months ever since the passing of their youngest. Bunny had bitterly suggested it was because he was looking for Jack's replacement. Though North didn't want to think about the possibility of a new winter spirit he could see how desperately the world needed one. Though winter had came just as it always had it was harsh and unforgiving in a way it had not been since Jack was first made a spirit. He had tamed the harsh cold winds. Put an end to the blinding snowstorms. Most importantly he had but and end to winter when it was time for spring to begin. Without Jack there to pacify the season it was harder for spring to take hold.

There was a knock at the door. North turned to see Phil standing in the door way. He didn't say anything just nodding. North knew what it meant. It meant the others were here. He dismissed the yeti and after taking a moment to compose he turned away from the fire and walked out to greet his friends.

**Author's Note: Ok so this idea just hit while I was on the bus ride home. I've have written it as a one-shot but if enough people ask then I might consider writing more. Anyway now that you have read one of my rather depressing pieces of fiction pleases let me know what you think by leaving reviews.**


End file.
